


#SteveTonySeptember

by AbbieD_Arcy



Category: Marvel
Genre: Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Twitter, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Multi, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, SteveTonySeptember, Tony Stark Feels, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/pseuds/AbbieD_Arcy
Summary: "Dozens and dozens of fanarts, fanfics, ideas and more and more about him and Cap… Together. Like a couple. Like they were in love with each other..."





	#SteveTonySeptember

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this thing was born cause I read @Nan_Yelo (on twitter) amazing creations of Tony and the Avengers finding the #SteveTonySeptember hasthag. So, in honor to @Colonelrohjaz event... Here it goes!

It was Tony the one that noticed it. He did like the social media, the closeness with the people without the flashes of the media. It was funny to interact with his team and all over it, leaving people wondering about what they were talking about and making the day of a person happier just because he replied.

So when the 1st of September he saw the hashtag #SteveTonySeptember trending worldwide he couldn’t help but to be a bit curious. But you know what they say…

Curiosity killed the cat.

Dozens and dozens of fanarts, fanfics, ideas and more and more about him and Cap… Together. Like a couple. Like they were in love with each other.

He had to answer this. After all, Cap was his best friend (Rhodey was his brother thank you very much) and he did not want Cap to find the hashtag and feel weird… It could affect the team dynamics.

**Tony Stark** @YouKnowWhoIAm:

What’s up with this #SteveTonySeptember thing?? Where did this even come from, I don’t like Cap like THAT

The first one to answer was Natasha. Damn even through twitter he could feel the sarcasm in less than 140 characters.

**Natasha R.** @BlackWidow:

Seriously Tony? I thought you were the genius here

**Tony Stark** @YouKnowWhoIAm:

WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN

And then Rhodey popped up. Gosh, he could feel him smiling, smug and cheeky. He was going to get downgraded out of best friend…

**Rhodes **@WarMachineRoxx:

Could have fooled me-oh wait. No you couldn’t

**Tony Stark** @YouKnowWhoIAm:

I’m revoking your friendship rights

**Bucky** @JBarnes:

@Virginia Potts come collect your grandpa of a boss, hashtags confused him again

**Tony Stark** @YouKnowWhoIAm:

SAYS THE CENTENARIAN

What the heck?! Even the Snowflake was being a cheeky little shit. Hashtags didn’t confuse him; he didn’t want to make it weird! He was being an adult, taking care of the team dynamics!

Grumbling about friends with too much free time, too much cheekiness and how he didn’t have time to deal with their antics he left the telephone on the table, going back to Natasha improved Widow Bites…

It wasn’t until a few hours later when he saw that Rhodey had tweeted something. He knew he was going to regret it, and when he opened his profile he swore under his breath.

**Rhodes** @WarMachineRoxx:

I know Tones has crushed on Captain America since he was a kid and he really thinks I won’t see right through him. It’s adorable.

That’s what you get when your best friend knows you better than anyone. Every little secret, every telltale signs… Rhodey knew and used that knowledge whenever he felt like it.

It was not like it was lie, but he had got over his little crush.

After knowing the man behind the shield that crush had shifted to… Not that it mattered he thought, replying his brother from another mother:

**Tony Stark** @YouKnowWhoIAm:

WHAT THE FUCK RHODEY

**Rhodes** @WarMachineRoxx:

Against facts there are no arguments

**Tony Stark** @YouKnowWhoIAm:

I was a kid! And what facts???? I don’t like Cap that way, we are just friends

**Carol** @CapDanvers:

And since the hell when friends look at each other like they want to suck each other’s faces?????? Or something else, that is

He was going to kill “spacehead” even if she was stronger than Thor. The flerken liked him well enough, maybe he could bribe him with a nice tuna can… Do flerkens like tuna? He mussed, petting DUMM-E at the top of his arm…

**Tony Stark** @YouKnowWhoIAm:

WHAT THE FUCK CAROL

**Rhodes** @WarMachineRoxx:

Boom.

Again, have friends for this.


End file.
